


Unwillingly Mine

by BeesKnees



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moony is in control.</p><p>Written for kink-bingo amnesty; possession/marking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwillingly Mine

Remus doesn't always know what to expect with lunar eclipses. They're an anomaly in the appearance of the moon that means that, sometimes, he has a small slice of time as himself before the moon shines through again. He has to transform twice, has to undergo the grinding and crunching of bones. When he's human, for that small amount of time, he's more on edge than ever before. There's some part of Moony that becomes more distinct than him. He's never more blurred than during an eclipse. Everything is bright and smells stronger; his inhibitions are never more lowered.

But what has never happened is that Moony is the one that wakes up in his body. There are moments when they fight for dominance; they are trying potions that will let Remus keep control of Moony. But there has never been a time when Moony has control of Remus.

Remus is sleepy, dormant, only half-aware, when Moony wakes up in the hospital wing. He stares at fingers that he's never been able to move before and flexes them carefully. Something in their brain has misfired, bound up in the sudden disappearance and reappearance of the moon.

Sirius is asleep in the chair next to him. Moony leans carefully, waiting for the sound of anyone approaches. He hears nothing. There's the sleepy motion of Remus inside of him, slowly coming to the realization of what's happened. Despite the burst of horror, there's nothing that he can do and Moony revels in this.

Moony slips out from underneath the covers, moving more silently than Remus can ever manage. He ignores all the twinges that usually floor Remus for days. He gets onto the edge of the bed, close to Sirius, who hasn't stirred at all. He is breathing quietly and Moony stares intently. He can smell Padfoot all over him. It makes something warm curl inside of them, something that Remus has grown accustomed to feeling whenever he was around Sirius.

Moony presses closer. He slips into Sirius' lap, and, for the first time, Sirius startles awake just as Moony presses his nose just underneath Sirius' jaw.

“Moony?” Sirius asks sleepily. One of his hands flutters upwards, comes to rest somewhere around Remus' waist. He clearly doesn't understand what's happening, but he doesn't pull away, not just yet. In response, Moony nuzzles into Sirius' sleepy warmth. He inhales before dragging his tongue across Sirius' pulse. It seems to speed up and Moony digs his teeth into the skin.

Somewhere, in the back of their mind, Remus begins to panic.

Sirius lets out a surprised moan.

“Moony,” he says a little more insistently.

Moony firmly straddles Sirius and begins to suck at his neck, bringing a bruise to life. Sirius lets out a choked groan and shifts around uncomfortably in the chair. His pants are beginning to become awfully tight.

Moony has something to prove to Remus; Remus knows it as Moony leans back, and examines the growing mark on Sirius' neck, where blood vessels have begun to burst beneath the skin. Remus likes to pretend that Sirius is his. But Sirius is also Padfoot, and Padfoot is a member of Moony's pack. He is Moony's first and foremost. There is possessiveness in him right now that scares Remus and makes him want to fight back. He is both scared for Sirius and oddly horrified that Sirius cannot detect the difference in him – perhaps does not care.

Moony slides his mouth a little lower and latches onto Sirius' neck again. He bites, a little more fiercely so that his teeth come close to breaking the skin. He reaches one hand down and cups Sirius through his pants and begins to massage him with his fingertips. Sirius is stiff, aching within seconds; Moony catches the way his eyes dart off, as if searching for Madame Pomfrey. He applies more pressure and Sirius' attention rivets back to him. He arches up, whimpers. He pushes his hips half desperately into Moony's hand.

Moony drags his tongue across the reddened skin and deftly pops open Sirius' trousers. He bends his head a little more, finding the swath of skin just above his collarbone. He teases at the skin as his fingers deftly wrap around Sirius' cock. Sirius lets out a strangled sound and Remus, scared as he is, can't help but be turned on.

Moony feels triumphant.

He bites down roughly this time; he fists Sirius quickly and Sirius rocks into it, not hesitating for an instant. He is panting, color flushed high in his elegant cheekbones. He bites roughly at his own lower lip and tilts his head, offering up more skin to Moony.

Moony flicks his tongue out once more before his teeth break through the skin. Blood darts across his tongue, sending adrenaline pounding through his body.

Sirius comes seconds later, muffling a cry into Moony's hair. His hips push upwards, practically dislodging Moony from his lap as he comes inside his pants, over Moony's fingers. He breathes out unevenly, in little huffs, before managing to open his eyes again.

“Moony,” he says, his voice overwhelmed.


End file.
